Art is a Bang!
by strytch
Summary: .:: Deidara's POV ::. Uma missão foi dada a mim, destruir uma pequena vila. Era para lá que me encaminhava nessa noite fria e sombria de inverno. Um cenário perfeito para uma grande explosão. .::Fic em homenagem ao Aniversário do Deidara::. ONESHOT .::


**Art is a Bang!**

_Deidara's POV_

Uma missão foi dada a mim, destruir uma pequena vila, sem fazer qualquer prisioneiro. Era para lá que me encaminhava nessa noite fria e sombria de inverno. Um cenário perfeito para uma grande explosão. O chão lamacento, graças à chuva do dia anterior, fazia com que meus pés afundassem a cada passo, sujando meus dedos.

Levantei meus olhos e passei a mão por meu monóculo, lá estava a vila. Levei minha mão livre para dentro de minha bolsa de argila, que ficava presa na lateral de meu corpo por um cinto. A boca na palma de minha mão se abriu, sedenta por arte. Recolheu um pouco de argila com a língua e começou a mastigá-la rapidamente. Misturei meu chakra à essa argila e em seguida a moldei calmo e instintivamente com os dedos. Logo em seguida, eis que surge um pequeno pássaro, o jogo no chão com um movimento leve e faço-o aumentar de tamanho antes que tocasse na superfície lamacenta. Então subi em cima de suas costas, e ele logo levantou vôo noite adentro.

O vento ricocheteava meu corpo e tirava minha franja da frente de meu olho esquerdo, revelando meu pequeno monóculo. Suspirei com tranqüilidade enquanto tentava encontrar alguma estabilidade no ar, algo que o vento estava tornando um tanto complicado. Ao encontrar a estabilidade pude me movimentar melhor, levando cada uma de minhas mãos para uma das bolsas de argila e passei a procurar por meu C3 na bolsa da direita, já que sempre o carregava semi-pronto, enquanto isso na bolsa da esquerda buscava um pouco de argila para fazer pequenos C1. Minha boca estava ficando seca devido a ansiosidade que sentia naquele momento.

Mordia, esculpia, moldava. Não tinha pressa. A agitação daquela vila me deixava excitado, parecia estar havendo um grande festival àquela noite. Terminei em pouco tempo, segurando com as duas mãos minhas esculturas. Em uma o C3 e com a outra os pequenos C1s.

Passei meus olhos por elas e em seguida os voltei para a vila que estava abaixo de meus pés. A animação, as luzes. Subi um pouco mais alto com meu pássaro, queria uma visão perfeita de tudo. Ao atingir a altitude perfeita joguei o C3 e os C1. Com um movimento fiz o C3 aumentar consideravelmente de tamanho, ficando muito maior que o pássaro em que eu estava e parecendo ainda mais grandioso cercado pelos pequenos C1.

Meu #18 então caiu em direção à pequena vila, juntamente com os pequenos pássaros. Eu pude ver algumas pessoas apontando para ele, provavelmente acreditando que tudo fazia parte do festival. Mas não, aquele era o meu show, minha apresentação, onde a grande protagonista era a minha arte. Fiz um In com minha mão direita e pronunciei com empolgação uma única palavra.

"Katsu!"

Foi aí que o ar escapou de meus pulmões e meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, aumentando a velocidade que meu sangue circulava por minhas veias. Uma grande luminosidade invadiu a noite de maneira espetacular naquele momento de transição. A felicidade daquelas pessoas foi substituída por medo, terror, angústia, desespero... Aqueles sentimentos que todos tentam escapar, mas que defronte a beleza de minha arte não existe fuga. Senti aquele êxtase, e não pude conter o sorriso que teimava em se formar em meus lábios. Algo em meu estômago se remexeu no momento em que o ar retornou todo de uma vez para meus pulmões. Todos aqueles sentimentos de êxtase, excitação, felicidade, e outros os quais nem deve existir uma definição em palavras. Todos eles se esvaíram tão repentinamente como quando surgiram, quando minha explosão se extinguiu totalmente.

Aterrissei com meu pássaro no chão e caminhei pelo local, tomando cuidado para nem ao menos chutar uma pedra de seu lugar. Não havia qualquer vestígio de que um dia naquela cratera, uma vila inteira se erguera. Uma vila onde diversas pessoas viviam, tinham suas famílias e sonhos. Tudo isso desapareceu totalmente perante a minha arte. Nada pôde resistir. Abalado, destruído, dizimado. Em questão de míseros instantes tudo acabou. E é por isso que não consigo desfazer o sorriso de meus lábios enquanto admiro a minha obra.

Tudo se torna nada. E é por isso que a vida é tão plena... Pois tudo que começa um dia tem que ter seu fim, ou não existiria excitação ou razão em nada. Então fiz meu caminho de volta com tranqüilidade para declarar que a missão havia sido cumprida. E eu só estaria esperando mais um contrato para explodir outro lugar ou outra pessoa. E sentir tudo aquilo novamente, esse é o grande motivo de eu afirmar com toda a minha certeza, que a verdadeira arte só dura alguns instantes. Atingindo seu auge e então se desfazendo sem deixar sobrar nada. A arte... é um estouro!

**N/a:**

Bom, eu amo demais esse personagem e como hoje é dia do aniversário dele resolvi postar esse negócio que escrevi no colégio ano passado. Nem é uma fic em si, é mais uma narração sobre o que o Deidara sente ao ver sua arte. Foi bem legal escrever isso, e como percebi que não tinha feito nada muito específico pra hoje resolvi postar isso, pois o aniversário do maior artista da Akatsuki não pode passar em branco.

Então, **Parabéns Deidara** :3


End file.
